


Grand Line High

by Seisko



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, New World (One Piece), One Piece - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seisko/pseuds/Seisko
Summary: This story will many chapters (i hope) of almost all male characters in One Piece living the life as high schoolers while others will be living the lives as teachers, counselors, etc etc. This high school is for males only in this series~ There will be yaoi , maleonmale stuff so if you don't like that then this story may not be to your liking."Grand Line High was a high school with two parts : One male, and one Female. These schools were prominent in the area and many of it's students were high class except for many exceptions. The teachers were hand picked by the principal and the school board crew as well as the students placed in each class room. Once orientation was set , the students and teachers were up for a challenge to last a whole four years of this " sure to bring excitement " kind of business.."





	1. Introducing the teachers~!

**Author's Note:**

> Now, before we get started.. this is going to be a long story .. idk if i want to make many works for this despite the many chapters i plan to put into this... but we'll see... hopefully i can keep going on this story instead of writing a chapter and deleting like my old ones...

GrandLineHigh is a school fit for the best in physical and intellectual strengths. This school has made many great pirates and marines but has also failed many which gives the school a foreboding presence among the other schools surrounding it, like Alabasta JuniorHigh and Galley-La University. Sabaody High was a rival school but nowhere as good as GrandLineHigh.. Many who failed would be able to try again, but went straight to Sabaody High for this to go through.

 

The school board has always done what they could for all schools in the area, but GrandLineHigh's principal always cast a shadow on the board meetings, forcing the other principals into submission, even causing previous principals to resign in fear of death on behalf of ill-communication and no cooperation, though the GrandLine principal made these threats to spur the causes. Thus, the board and the other schools remained silent when matters regarding GrandLine High were discussed..

 

Here at Grand Line High, you were to be mentored by no one but the best teachers the principal saw fit to teach the students there. Each teacher has some form of a rank out in the real world as well in the teaching world. These teachers are known as Grand Line subordinates, whether they agreed to the terms brought up by the principal or not. Here are the teachers who will decide on the next generations working class..

 

**First of all, each teacher has a planning period where they have no students and can spend the time however they want as long as they do not leave the building, per principal's instructions~! So, here I will introduce 1st period classes. The teachers in other periods do not have classes during certain periods. Yet, the rule to not leave still stands until the end of the day at four o'clock.**

 

Class 1-A belongs to the teacher who has a bit of an old but gold relationship with the principal: Dracule Mihawk. His first impression on becoming a teacher was very negative; He didn't and couldn't see himself teaching others let alone spending his time here at this school, but the principal's sharp tongue and curl of his long fingers left Mihawk with no other choice but to accept. He was a perfect candidate for teaching the first class of World Geography. Who else would fit the spot other than the man whose eyes can see it all? Well, almost all. Mihawk knew every boundary, structure, city, town, organization, and even where some gangs and mafias were organized. He knew the lands and their seas by heart and could hear the wind speak to him of every little thing that went on from his own eye sight to where his own powers could reach. During the orientation, he sat with his arms and legs crossed in a defiant way, glaring from the crook of his hat, which covered most of his face. You wouldn't want to be in his homeroom(first class of the day) with him fuming the way he was. Zoro could tell but his inner self begged to be in Mihawk's homeroom..

 

Class 2-A belongs to the Man who fought for his position and changed the climate in the process: Akainu. He was a gruff man and held a presence about him that warned others not to dare themselves into a quick death from Akainu.. meaning: You wanted to play class clown or get on his nerves? Prepare to be failed or given a quick F on the current or upcoming assignment. Tests were no acception. Akainu's strictness and foreboding is why the principal chose him to be the admiral of all mathematics within Grand Line High as well as the teacher of Calculus/Ap Calculus. This caused the students to pay full attention and work hard to get as many answers correct as possible for fear of an instant failure or the peerless lecture Akainu would give that set all of their seats on fire with molten lava ..; no joke. During the orientation, Akainu stood to the side of the stage, looking out over the crowd of students sitting in the auditorium, sending darting glares to those that would dare to lock eyes with him, except for Ace, who had met the marine on the streets but not in a good setting. It was anything BUT. As the two had a stare off, others began to notice the auditorium becoming rather hot rather quickly despite its huge size. As students began to complain, the two locked in a heated, unblinking eye battle decided to knock it off, not wanting to cause any further disturbance as the principal had stopped mid-speech. Everyone, even the teachers, felt a heavy darkness over the stage as the principal's usual grin was slightly bent at the corners. Bent downward. That was no good, no good at all..

 

Class 2-B belongs to a man who goes by two names and still occasionally argues with his arch-nemesis who he lost the position to admiral to: Aokiji, other known as Kuzan. His past students called him "Ku-san" which has now stuck to him. When teaching, he is pretty laid back but can still be strict at times, especially when teaching. His class is Trigonometry. Right below Akainu's level of study for the students, which urks him even more. He isn't as harsh as Akainu when grading but still wants his classes to best Akainu's. The majority of his students usually come out on top, surprisingly, making Akainu even stricter with is own classes. The two teachers meddlesome tensions are causing a great deal of pain to their students. Mentally and sometimes physically. The two teachers were suspended when a fight broke out between the two, causing an entire part of the school to be destroyed and more than 30 students to be admitted to the hospital for serious burns, both third degree and frost bite. Kizaru and Sengoku managed to break the two apart. The principal didn't revoke their rights to teaching because he knew that they were irreplaceable , thus suspending them for 3 days. 3 days?! Yeah, the others were just as hysterical but nothing could be said or done against the principal's wishes. During the orientation, Kuzan leaned against the wall on the exact opposite side of the stage from Akainu, the two directly in front of each other, their glares never leaving the other's face and body. Kuzan played it off with the roll of his neck and shrug of his shoulders, crossing his left leg over his right in an attempt to get comfortable on the wall. An attempt to get that blazing glare from trailing his body and screaming curses..

 

 Class 1-B belongs to two people: a marine commander who is hard to amuse and finds literally everything kinda boring, and a clown who takes his class seriously, since the subject is Geometry and the man can make shapes, let me tell you that. Those two are Kizaru and Buggy. Kizaru didn't like teaching, rather, he enjoyed watching Buggy teach. The clown was amusing to him(ohwow), as the man would use his chop chop fruit powers to make shapes in a fun way to teach the students his daily lessons. Kizaru would sit in the back at the teacher's desk they both shared, his head leaning on his left fist, propped up; his left foot lying on his right knee. He would sometimes yawn and Buggy would reply with the flight of a knife sent towards Kizaru, the man dodging of course, using his glint glint fruit power to block the blade. More lazy than laid back, heaving long sighs during the quiet times of the class, causing a disturbance in hopes of making things interesting. All he got was a smack to the back of the head by a floating Buggy glove, which indeed had a hand in it. Buggy, on the other hand, enjoyed his class. The students' jaws would drop, leaving their mouth agape as Buggy's body floated around each desk, showing them many different shapes as he chopped himself up. As the students gawked and awed, Buggy would have a huge grin plastered on his face. Kizaru would comment on how cute the smile made him. Another knife was thrown in reply. As the Orientation dragged on, Buggy's boredom resulted in his body beginning to levitate. He rushed to put the pieces back together in fear of making another disturbance during this uneventful "rally". He stood by Kizaru, who appeared to be sleeping standing up, the only movement being his chest rising from each breath. He was old after all.. Buggy nudged him, but the smaller man was only able to make the sleeping, old giant wobble slightly. Buggy sighed, _this was going to be one looooong orientation..._

 

Class 4-C belongs to a man who could strike a golden homerun with any deals brought to him but could also wreck havoc on those that caused the deal to go bad or insult those who brought bad deals to his plate. He is a very dark teacher, having no care for others than himself and holding no remorse towards those who fail his class or do poorly. His students are never allowed to ask for his help and are constantly insulted and degraded if they do ask or struggle with one of his questions. As the renewed owner of Baroque Works, thanks to the principal of Grand Line High, he made a deal. A deal that he hates with all of his narcissistic feelings to himself, but can't go against, unless he wanted to lose his other hand. The teacher of the Business Course is none other than Sir. Crocodile. His business skills have caused the school's marketing to go waaay above record year after year, funding the school with budget that never got too low. Here at the High School, his main priority is to train the students to his level, which he did with a grimace on his face. As he works between his two jobs, he is constantly praised by the principal who seems to deem him a favorite. Principal's Pet? Hmm.. Anyway, Crocodile doesn't exactly enjoy the praise, constantly cursing the principal under his breath. Who knows... he might usurp the principal but Mr.0 was far from that in his current position. _Patience_ , he would tell himself, though his patience was wearing thin. Very thin. During the orientation, Crocodile was to stand behind and to the left of the principal, his arms crossed and his mouth in a grimace while holding a large cigar. He sighed and rolled his eyes as the principal dragged on, his foot itching to tap but knew the principal would have his other hand for it. _Just a little longer..._

 

Class 4-A belongs to a professional surgeon and family doctor whose treatments can cure any ailment except for some. He's studied so many diseases and illnesses as well as all medicines available as he creates his own cures. He knows many other doctors break the code all physicians are to follow but let's their own doing be their downfalls. He enjoys teaching his skills to his students and hopes they will exceed him later on. His favorite student is Chopper, who has a distinct natural affinity to medicines and never falters on all of his classwork. He is Law's most promising student. The teacher is well.. Trafalgar D. Water Law. He teaches Human A and P as well as Health, where students dress as nurses and perform medical tasks on each other, helping them get good hand's on experience. Law watches his students closely, never batting an eye to make sure his students get the best results. He is always willing to answer questions and concerns for every student, even those who aren't his students. He is also the schools main nurse and works in the main office during his planning periods. During the orientation, he was studying his own notes, flipping through one of his many notebooks. He always took a few moments to pause and look to the podium, knowing the principal would expect him to. He, out of all teachers, held a great fear of the principal. The fear stemmed from one of his younger days, when the principal wasn't the principal of Grand Line High, but the son of a very established billionaire. The two met on the streets of Sabaody Archipelago and fought it out. Law lost horribly, his body torn to bites and his consciousness fading. The last thing he saw was the now principal's large grin as his vision faded to blackness. When he awoke, the principal was there, offering a deal. The principal was freakishly strong and up to this day, Law has followed his every command. He had to be a good boy.. for now..

 

Class 3-B belongs to a man Ace, Marco, and all of the whitebeard pirates look up to. This man has kept his pirates safe from harm and has always put them first above himself, which makes him a valuable teacher to all students at Grand Line High. He sees his students (who he calls his crew very often) as his family in this school, taking care to always help motivate them to get out there and create a better world. He has faith in all students admitted to GLH. He never thought he'd become a teacher here, no less the Physical Education teacher. He was the one to train all students who joined his class, which was a huge majority of the school since most were fighters to begin with. His sessions would wear out even the toughest of students but they were worth it. The students could feel the growth and so could Mr. Newgate. He knew many marines worked here and so did many pirates and rouges like Mihawk, but that didn't stop him from letting the principal string him to the school like a puppeteer. During the orientation, WhiteBeard looked over the crowd of students, his eyes alight with curiosity as to how these students would impress him and continue his hope for the new generation. His eyes fell upon three waving figures: Ace, Marco, and Thatch. They were all members of Newgate's whitebeard pirates gang before this whole high school mumbo jumbo. He reacted with a large grin upon his face, nodding to the three boys. _These years should be interesting..._

 

And last but not least of the first period crew of teachers is Class 5-B which belongs to a young man in his early 20s. One of the youngest to be hired but also exceptionally well in the subject of Zoology which was an add on class to teach students about  Zoan fruits. This young man was formerly a member of CP9 and was their strongest swordsman. During his time at Galley-La University he met Mr. Iceburg and Paulie who helped him get into Water 7 Institute to further his knowledge on fruits and their powers, especially Zoan types. He is constantly poked at for his Pinocchio-like nose but doesn't let it bother him. He has a high defensive rate when talking about his own Zoan power, the Giraffe Model from the Ox-Ox fruit. This man is none other than Kaku, a close friend to Lucci and Jabra. He does have a rather short temper when around Jabra and so does the latter when around Kaku. Kaku is extremely honest, not taking much for jokes and insults. He bounces from his CP9 attitude to his Galley-La attitude whenever his mode is good, especially when talking about his favorite animal(s). Cough. With his young age comes his enthusiasm at times but he struggles to try to blend with the students with his old fashioned way of speaking like an old man despite his age of just 25. During the orientation, he stood by the double doors the students came in through, his arms crossed and his head angled downward, his nose lowered and his eyes staring straight ahead, his CP9 attitude activated. _The quicker this ends, the quicker I can form the rest of my notes about my Zoan_ , he thought, a small smirk forming on his lips..

 

**And those are the 1st period teachers! They are all a rowdy bunch aren't they? During their joint planing period, 0 period, they discuss morning matters such as cafeteria , hallway, and waiting area(the area they wait at before the bell rings to start the day and head to first period) matters while other teachers are on patrol. Those on patrol are always notified later on of what the 0 period meeting was about.**

 

**_As the orientation ended and students began following the directions to their homeroom classes on the sheets of paper they were given, all of the teachers decided to mingle with each other, the 1st period teachers standing in a silent circle meant to send a silent prayer to them all and wishes of good luck spread at once.._  
**

 

 


	2. Mihawk's Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait -ish um well ive been also doing art and trying to brainstorm for this chapter as well
> 
> thank you for the kudos as well haha

_**As the students found their way to their respective classrooms, Zoro stared at his class list, his eyes and smile widening at the name of his homeroom teacher: Dracule Mihawk. He inwardly fist pumped with joy, hurriedly walking to his first period class. Everyone else was already there, talking amongst themselves or sitting to at a random desk, quietly watching the others. Mihawk, standing at his desk, arms crossed, looked to the door, waiting to see who is next new student was. His eyes widened with surprise for a split second before relaxing as a small smile spread across his face.** _ **Ah, Zoro, _he thought. The one student he definitely wanted. Dracule cleared his throat, the class immediately taking their seats as all chatter ceased. Mihawk let his gaze sweep the room, eyeing each student in turn. He let out a small  "_ hmph _" which caused his students each to hold a smirk on their faces. His grunt was a grunt of approval. Stepping to the center of the front of the classroom, Mihawk, arms still crossed, spoke clearly, his deep voice ringing in the room, causing Zoro to shudder a bit._**

 

**_"_ Well, don't you look like a quirky bunch."  _he teased, waving a hand in a outward circle towards his students. They all looked around at each other with interest. Mihawk continued, stepping to the students' left, motioning to the spot next to him. "_ Starting today, I will be your homeroom teacher. You can come to me for anything and with any issues you need help with. Since today is your first day, we will begin with introductions as usual."**

 

_**As he grabbed his student list, he read the first name. Before he did, he smirked, allowing the cover of his hat to allow him to sneak a look at his green-haired apprentice and now student.** _ **"Zoro. You're up first."**

 

**For these introductions, they'll be kinda like the teacher introductions but about the students. There may be some backstory with the teacher if the student has a relationship with the teacher(like Zoro and Mihawk). I'll try no to make this too long... Not all students are interesting enough (rip lmao), but I will try to keep them like they are in the show but with some flare and flash since this is a fan-made story. Anyway, onto the introductions...**

 

* * *

Zoro blinked quickly in surprise. As he got up, the others in the room eyed him down; most of them surprised to be in the same class as Roronoa Zoro, the ex bounty hunter turned pirate by the pirate Monkey D. Luffy. They all knew his skills in battle as well as his commitment. As Zoro stood next to Mihawk, he cleared his throat, looking to his mentor.  Mihawk , not turning his head, looked down at Zoro from the corner of his eye, nodding in encouragement, the smirk never leaving his face. Zoro took a deep breath, facing the students before him.

 

"The name's Roronoa Zoro." he began, placing a fist to his chest. He looked to Mihawk again. Mihawk, who was studying his students with his attentive hawk eyes, looked to Zoro, gesturing for him to continue. Zoro grunted, looking back towards the other students. They all seemed to be waiting patiently to know him, even the devilish looking red-head in the back. Zoro continued, reluctantly, slightly gesturing with each fact about himself:

 

"Well, like I said, I am Zoro and I am a Straw Hat Pirate. Second in command, actually."

 

The students gawked in awe at Roronoa. A Straw Hat Pirate!? No wonder.. His strength proved the point.

 

"I wasn't expecting to be in my mentor's class, but here I am. Glad I am too. Been awhile, aye, Dracule sensei?"

 

Mihawk, smirking heavily, nodded his head slowly. The other students murmured among themselves, some nervous, some excited. The red-head in the back kept his dark gaze and smirking, taunt features towards Zoro, curiosity still glowing in his eyes. Zoro continued, this time not stopping, so he could get out of that red-heads glare.

 

"When I was younger, I was to be excuted by some Marines who lied and said I could be freed. Luffy saved me, so I owe him my life. He's saved me countless times which only spurs me to become stronger so I can protect my friends as well instead of being the one protected. At the time I met Sanji, my rival, I had met Mihawk as well. We fought it out and I lost, terribly-" the students quietly chuckled, Zoro putting a hand to the back of his head and lightly laughing as well,"-but he didn't belittle me. he encouraged me to become stronger and to face him again in battle.." Zoro looked to his valued mentor, seeing some emotion in Dracule's only showing eye. Zoro continued with a happy grunt.

 

"With being in his class, I don't expect the chance to duel him again to come up since he will be teaching and I will need to study." He said with groan, smiling as the others laughed as well. "But I do hope I can prove myself worth as well by coming out on top with my grades." 

 

Mihawk chuckled lightly, a sound everyone in the room blushed to. "Does that mean you'll be giving up your naps too?" Zoro blushed darkly, coughing in a flustered reply. "Y-yeah, I guess so."

 

And with that, Zoro nodded to the class and to Mihawk and made his way back to his seat. Mihawk looked to his list of studets and read the next name aloud. "Kuro. You're next."

 

Kuro stood, pushing up his glasses first, then waltzed to the front of the class, both hands behind his back, a sophisticated air about him.

 

"Greetings. I am Kuro, leader of the Black Cat Pirates. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." he bowed, everyone in the room bowing their heads in response. "I don't expect much from this wiry bunch of.. dolts.. but I hope to get along with you all." With another bow, he went to sit down, but was confronted by Bellamy, the man standing toe-to-toe with Kuro.

 

"Ya mind saying that again, you uptight punk?" Bellamy challenged. Kuro, looking up to the larger man, simply pushed his glasses back up and smirked. "I guess you are even more of a dolt than I expected since you didn't hear me the first time." Before Bellamy could react, Mihawk , with a single glare at the two, froze them to their spots.

 

"You are holding up the rest of the class. Take this outside of class, or rather, cool your heads instead. I don't want this to be reported and to tarnish my name as teacher, understand?" Mihawk's commanding tone of voice caused the two men to bob their heads repeatedly in agreement and fear. "Good. Both of you, back to your seats." And with that , the two simultaneously moved to their seats and sat down in sync. Mihawk let out a sigh, his shoulders dropping slightly as he leaned onto his desk, feet crossed, reading the next name on the list. "Wyper-" he began but was cut off by a figure landing abruptly next to him, the figures small angel-like wings flapping lightly. The figure stood up, fixing his posture and bowing towards Mihawk, who looked shocked, leaning away from the figure, eyes wide. The rest of the class seemed the same way: all of them leaning back, eyes wide, some had their mouths slightly agape. The figure apologized, looking over to the other students.

 

"My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you all and Dracule -sensei.." he said, bowing again. Mihawk straightened himself up, coughing into a fist. "That's fine, but try to actually walk to the front of the class next time. I assume you are Wyper?"

 

"Yes." Wyper said, his wings slightly fluttering. 

 

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself? You've made quite an impression so far.." he commented the last part under his breath. Wyper cleared his throat and smiled.

 

"Greetings! I am Wyper from Skypea. I work with Eneru, our leader, as one of his high ranked officers. I didn't mean to startle you all. I am just used to aerial movements and this classroom makes me claustrophobic ..." he added, grimacing.

 

"Then you can sit by the window, as long as you don't go out of it." Mihawk suggested. Wyper exclaimed with delight. "Yata!(Alright!) Anyway, Skypea is in.. well.. the sky. Many wanted to go there because they had heard there was a large amount of gold there. Well, sorry to say this but, there isn't much of a large sum of gold up there. We don't exactly live by the rules of man and need such currency, but it was interesting to meet the pirates who made their way up there." He grinned a teasing grin towards Zoro, who grinned in reply. 

"Your land is just as interesting." Zoro huffed, still grinning. Wyper chuckled lightly, the smile making his features glow. Zoro blushed lightly, flusteredly turning away.

 

"I guess that's about it, haha. Nice to meet you all." Wyper concluded, quickly zooming through the air to his new seat in the back, next to the open window. His flight motion created a heavy draft in the room, Dracule holding onto his hat in annoyance. Wyper apologized again, his face flushed in embarrassment.

 

As the morning dragged on, the others introduced themselves: Bellamy being loud and bolstering as always. Saying something about wanting someones approval and for that person to notice him. Senpai maybe? Ugh. Daz, Kiev, Corgy, Izou and Gladius had rather chill introductions, all seeming like level-headed young men. Hordy, Hatchan, and Arlong had their introductions together, all three commenting on each others powers, strengths and even flaws but they all seemed so close, laughing off and on. Cabaji was a very shy character, unlike on the streets. He said he was part of Buggy's gang and that he was an acrobatic. Zoro laughed at the thought of Buggy's crew being a circus gig, which he later found out was their part time jobs. An actual Circus.. Wow. Last but not least was Kidd, who strode up to the front of the class and set his foot down on Zoro's desk, who happened to be sitting directly front and center of the class. Kidd looked down to Zoro, Zoro meeting Kidd's stare down equally, raising an eyebrow. Kidd sneered, taking a hand out of one pocket and lying it across his knee, looking around the class then back to Zoro.

 

"The name's Kidd. Remember it well, boys. Only the best can hang with me." he smirked as the other students began to murmur in awe. Others like Bellamy and Kuro seemed to want to knock some sense into this day dreaming bigot. Kidd smirk fell when Mihawk swiped his shoe off of the desk, grabbing Kidd by the shoulders and pushing him away from Zoro, closer to the whiteboard.

 

"Stand here." Mihawk growled. Kidd, slightly surprised, suddenly fell into a nasty cackle. "Oh? Is that how it is? We've got a teacher's pet on our hands, boys!" Some of the other classmates began to laugh but quickly shut their traps when Mihawk swooped a dark glare towards them. Zoro's face darkened in anger, his hands grabbing his already crossed arms tightly. Mihawk saw this and quickly turned to Kidd. 

 

"You'd best to settle down and go on with the introduction. Causing trouble isn't going to get us anywhere."

 

Kidd smirked a wide smirk, then raised his hands in mock defeat. "I'll save the toying around for you and your moss-haired protege." And that sparked the flame to burst. In a split second Zoro was gripping Kidd's collar, tearing the buttons to his button up open. Kidd smirked even more. 

 

"Whatter ya gonna do, teacher's pet? Go ahead. Hit me. I'm ready for ya~!" Kidd teased, licking his smirk covered lips. Zoro, blushing slightly, gripped Kidd's collar even harder then, deciding against it and not to fuel the others ... lust!?... in his eyes, Zoro let him go slowly backing away then sitting back at his desk, arms crossed, a death glare set on his face towards Kidd. Kidd slightly fixed his collar and hanging tie then cleared his throat, still smirking.

 

"Hmph. Well then. Suit ya self. Anyway, I worked at Sabaody Archipelago for a few years but someone offered me a scholarship here 'n so I took it. This free ride here might seem interesting." he said, peering at Mihawk and Zoro. "The rest of you seemed like fish food and fodder for the rest of the students here." he finished with a loud laugh, the other students yelling in protest. Mihawk gestured for them all to calm down and for Kidd to take his seat. Before he did, he bent low to Zoro and whispered in his ear seductively: "Why don't you come play with me some time?" and with that he sat back down at his seat in the back, kicking his feet up and leaning back , his hands in his head. Zoro froze in his seat, blushing darkly, his hands balled into fists on his desk. Mihawk noticed and tensed slightly then immediately went to the whiteboard. 

 

"Since we are finished with introductions and you lot seem as interesting as the One Piece," he joked, "for your first day, I would like to see how well you all are, on geographical terms. Here is a map with boxes to fill in names of each area. I would like you all to fill out as many as you can and have it finished by tomorrow morning. You don't need to fill them all out, but there needs to be more than 10 names on your maps." As he handed out the papers to each student, he stayed by Kidd's desk a little longer, the two eyeing each other. Kidd smirked and averted his gaze nervously. Mihawk, never letting up his dark gaze on Kidd, moved onto the other students, the others feeling the challenge in the air. Zoro sighed. What a first day this was...

 

As the bell rang, everyone rose from their seats and left, Kidd being the last to leave while Mihawk and Zoro spoke with each other. Kidd glanced their way, "tch" being the only thing he said before heading out the door. Zoro glanced at Kidd with a worried but annoyed look. Mihawk grunted.

 

"Seems like one of your classmates has taken a liking to you." Mihawk joked. Zoro, blushing wildly again, stuttered in his retort.

 

"Y-yeah well, he ain't gettin what he wants, that's for sure."

 

"Doesn't seem like you are putting up a strong protest."

 

"T-that's because I'd rather not get kicked out of another school!"

 

Mihawk, stared in surprise at his student. He didn't know that information at all. But it seemed like Zoro never even wanted to mention it, so Mihawk's surprise quickly vanished, replaced with slight concern but understanding.

 

"Fair enough. You seemed composed enough not to dirty my classroom with his blood today."

 

Zoro smirked. "I was close 'nough to do it. He won't learn till he's had it."

 

Mihawk grinned widely. "Had what exactly?"

 

Zoro blushed and nervously yelled at his mentor. "You know exactly what! Don't play with me!"

 

"I thought you were going to go play with Kidd like he asked!" and with this Mihawk couldn't hold back his laughter. He burst into a fit of heavy chuckles, holding his side and laughing into fist. Zoro, his entire body flushed with a deep red of embarrassment, growled and stomped out of the room, slamming the door in the process. This only made Mihawk laugh even harder.  _Interesting..._ _This entire first class is interesting.._

 

As he stood outside his class room to guide those looking for his class or other classes, he heaved a sigh. The other teachers followed his example, nodding to each other in small greetings. Each teacher looked worn out from their first period students except for Akainu. He looked as pissed as ever, the grimace on his face bearing his sharp teeth without fail. His foot tapped and his fingers tapped on his crossed arms. Mihawk took care not to stare at him for too long. He wondered what had happened..

 

 

Akainu huffed as he watched his students leave his class, his skin boiling hot from all the anger he emitted during first period. His second period students in turn would be amazed at how warm the classroom was, wafting themselves with their hats, hands, whatever they used to wave off the heat.

 

 _They won't get away with this,_ Akainu growled underneath his breath, his first period class replaying in his mind, making him angrier and angrier...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing that was kinda boring for me ugh i might change things up a bit and make the introductions either more interesting with the more interesting characters or going ahead and starting class at the end as well like i did here but better..
> 
> idk there was a storm and i was focused on my modeling and art stuff than i was typing this up but here we go
> 
> poor Zoro, that sneaky Kidd  
> yeah i like to type Kidd with two d's because Kid is like well kid and Kidd is an actual name lmao
> 
> any ideas to make this better are welcome yo


	3. Akainu's Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapters lol 
> 
> between art and gaming and what not i sometimes forget i write here

As Akainu made his way to his classroom, he already itched with irritation. He didn't like teaching nor did he ever like his students. Somehow, he always ended up with a group of students that always irked his nerves. This years students would irk his nerves especially since one of his students happened to bump into him, making him turn around to see. As he looked, his eyes widened in surprise and bewilderment. The young man groaned slightly, rubbing his head then apologizing.

 

"Ack... My bad, teach'. Didn't see ya the-"

 

The student froze, staring up at Akainu. Akainu mirrored the boy's action then slowly began to frown and growl. The boy backed away slowly, holding his hands up.

 

"H..Hey Akainu.. eheheh.. long time no see, eh?"

 

Akainu inched towards the boy, his hands balling into fists as he said the boys name.

 

"Fire Fist Ace!"

 

Ace cringed hearing his name roll off of the Marine Admiral's lips. Ace smirked, keeping his hands raised. Akainu's mouth bore a grimace, his teeth grinding against each other. The bell rang loud and clear suddenly, Ace breathing a sigh of relief as he skidded around the Admiral into the classroom. Akainu looked up to the ceiling and heaved a sigh of defeat, realizing Ace was in his first period.

 

_'What a way to start the damn day...'_

* * *

 

Akainu stood in front of the class, eyeing each student with a dark glare. The entire class was as silent as a morgue, many of the students frozen in fear. Akainu, relaxing with satisfaction, cleared his throat and spoke in a thundering voice:

 

"Alright, mongrels-" (Akainu began, causing Ace to open his mouth but he shut it quickly after a swift kick from his neighbor in the seat next to him)- " time to introduce yourselves, as says the protocol for the first day. When I call your name, get up here and don't waste my time.."

 

He coughed into a fist then read the first name on the list, feeling a sudden bout of dread. 

 

"Luffy."

 

Luffy, being carefree and hyper as always, jumped up with a giggle, rushing to the front of the room. As he stood up there he waved to the other classmates, the others waving and chuckling in reply.

 

"Hiya! I'm Luffy! Nice ta meet ya!"

 

Everyone greeted him, Akainu rubbing his temples, irritated with just the sound of Luffy's high pitched kid voice.

 

"Anyway, I love meat and adventure! So, I hope you guys make this class exciting!"

 

The class roared with agreement, Akainu's face dark with annoyance.

 

"Alright, alright, settle down and go back to your seat, Luffy.." Akainu huffed. Looking to his list for the next name, he almost slapped himself in the face. 

 

"Ace." he growled, glaring daggers at the young man who was walking confidently to the front of the room. Ace, smirking at Akainu then to the rest of the room, crossed his arms and tilted his hat back with a jerk of his head.

 

"I'm Fire Fist Ace, though I know my name is infamous."

 

Most in the room agreed, except for one larger boy in the back, who rolled his eyes. Ace noticed and narrowed his eyes at the large male.

 

"Got a problem, Craig?"

 

"It's Krieg, you hot pile of shit!"

 

Akainu spluttered with laughter but quickly caught himself and banged a fist on his desk. "ENOUGH. Continue with introductions or I'll personally kick you both out with a foot in each ass, got it?"

 

Both boys settled down, Ace's face red with anger and embarrassment, Krieg's face replicating Ace's. Ace cleared his throat and began again, a smirk forced onto his lips.

 

"Furthermore.. I guess I could say I enjoy the same things as my little brother stated."

 

Luffy giggled with a huge grin on his face.

 

"It's also thanks to him that I am here, with the help of my Ojichan, WhiteBeard."

 

The room filled with gasps at the mention of Whitebeard's name. That man was famous for his power and control over the tremor-tremor fruit. You could say the man owned half the city... or well, half the city looked up to him and only answered to him. He treated everyone, even his enemies as family unless they did something that broke all trust from him towards them. With that, Ace sat down, glaring at Krieg again and Krieg sending the daggers from Ace's glare right back at him.

 

Akainu called the next name. He was curious of this one. This student worked with Monkey D. Dragon as his second in command and also had the power of the flame-flame fruit like Ace. This was Ace's other brother, the oldest of the trio.

 

"Sabo."

 

Sabo stood up, grabbing hold of his hat and placing it softly upon his head. With an innocent smile and a shine in his large eyes, he began his introduction.

 

"Hello. My name is Sabo. I am the eldest brother of the ASL group." He removed his hat in a smooth motion, placing it against his chest as he bowed. A student with pink hair immediately stood and bowed in reply. He blushed darkly as he realized what he just did. Sabo chuckled lightly nodding in thanks as the pink-haired student took his seat.

 

"I am second in command and head of recruitment of Mr.Dragon's revolutionary army, We aim for true justice , unlike the Marines."  he added with slight contempt but forced a fake smile upon his lips as he gazed at Akainu. Akainu choked back a retort and instead waved his hands for the boy to finish.

 

"Every matter has a 'core' and I am willing to find it and do what I must with it." and with that Sabo returned to his seat, his brothers hovering in awe around him. Akainu just thought this man was another stuck up kid wanting to play judge. The next name on his list was a young marine.

 

"Coby."

 

The pink haired boy stood up quickly and rushed to the front of the room, saluting to Akainu and then to the rest of the class. Akainu smirked in satisfaction.

 

"Marine Cadet Coby is my name. A pleasure to meet you all! In actuality, I wouldn't be a marine if it wasn't for Luffy-san back then. He saved me from a pirate ship and gave me the opportunity to become a marine." Coby paused, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. Luffy's face had a huge grin plastered to it.

 

"Awe shucks! No need for the "-san" part, shishishishishi!"

 

Coby chuckled in reply then turned to Akainu. "I do hope to do my best in service to you, Akainu-sensei!" He saluted, Akainu smiling in return. "hmph."

 

Next on the list was Helmeppo. Akainu remembered him from his father who was proud of him and protected him, but Helmeppo used to always cry to his father about everything. But now, he seemed changed. Helmeppo saluted to the class, Coby saluting back and the others waving or nodding in reply.

 

"Helmeppo's the name. I am a Corporal Marine now. I was a cadet but i've been part of the marines longer than Coby. We trained together and I can say those training sessions got serious, haha!" 

 

Coby blushed, covering his face. Helmeppo continued, spinning one of his pocket knives. 

 

" I honestly don't understand why everyone seems a bit heated but oh well, I guess." and with that he sat down, still spinning his pocket knife, Luffy trying to grab the tip each time it spun towards him. The other students: Siam, Gram, Ishigo, Ian, Kaden, Mr.11, and Camu; all had normal introductions, most saying they came from poor families and were lucky to be in this school, hoping to graduate and become somewhat important, either for themselves or for their families. Bon Clay's intro was very interesting , Luffy remembering him and causing a game of "who can Mr.2 impersonate?" to go on for about 30 minutes. Akainu was drifting off from boredom until Don Krieg's introduction which caused another fight with him and Ace, the two being held back by Sabo and the two marine students. Akainu stood up, his voice booming across the room.

 

"Settle down, brats. Now that introductions are done, let's get down to business. I am Akainu, your class 2-A Calculus/Ap Calculus teacher. I expect nothing less than perfection from my students. Do not strive for anything less or I'll have your head, got it? I won't have any of you failing nor dropping out. I won't allow you blemishes to tarnish my record, understand?"

 

The class flowed with nods of understanding among the students.

 

"Good. First assignment for you all is to read chapters 1 through 4 and do all practice problems. That will help things go quickly and smoothly. If I find out any of you didn't do the assignment.. so help me.."

 

Akainu's right fist turned into molten lava, the sight of the magma making everyone sweat. Literally. Ace, Sabo, Don Krieg, and Luffy stared at Akainu with indefference. A smirk, a blank smile, a grimace, and a wide eyed smile placed on each of their lips. The rest of the class were all freaking out, especially Coby, who held a strong fear of Akainu.

 

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the class period, Akainu stood by the door, ushering the students out, glaring darkly at Ace who returned the glare with a teasing smirk. Akainu blushed for a second then turned away with a"tch". Luffy scampered out after Ace, Sabo in tow. Don Krieg was chatting with Helmeppo, Coby by his side. The other students left without a second thought, rushing off to find their next class and their lockers.

 

Akainu stood outside his classroom, watching the other teachers do the same. He spotted Aokiji slowly lumbering out of his room, scratching the back of his neck. He looked up, directly at Akainu. The two stood staring at each other, the tension between them growing ever so slightly. Then, Aokiji let his gaze upon Akainu go, looking around at the other teachers and the flow of students in the halls. Akainu pouted as Aokiji looked away... wait.. pouted? what the fuck? Akainu shook his head, a small blush over his nose and high upon his cheeks. Yeah, well, whatever. Fuck him. Wait. No. Ugh, dammit... Akainu gritted his teeth and looked around in the opposite direction of Aokiji.

* * *

Aokiji felt even more tired than he felt when the class began. His students weren't boring. Not in the slightest. He was just.. tired. Like he always was. He was well known and hated for his laziness, especially by Akainu. Kizaru thought it was cute.. What's with him and cute??? Aokiji groaned. Why am I here? Why did I say yes? I have no obligation to the principal.. but something made me agree to the job. Whatever it was, he didn't care anymore. Just like everything else. Except for Akainu.. wait.. he cared for him? That grouchy old man? How in the history of Aokiji's laziness and his mutual hatred for Akainu could he CARE about the flaming hot cheeto standing three meters away? Impossible..

 

Aokiji yawned, waiting for his next bout of students unhappily. He just really wanted a nap. No. Not wanted. NEEDED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flaming hot cheeto
> 
> lmaoooooooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand that ends the first chapter!
> 
> teachers
> 
> yeah
> 
> interesting bit of people huh? haha yeaaaaaah.... qvp b
> 
> had to read the one piece wiki on some of them since those i didnt have to read im really into (like Crocodile and Akainu tho i did read crocodile's a bit because why not. Kizaru's made me laugh omg and Kaku is adorable haha .. the others i could get but law's is the hardest for me ugh)
> 
> anyway, next few chapters will be introducing the teachers with their students plus student introductions just like these teacher ones but smaller hopefully
> 
> some of these were long (cough that meant i know the character by heart haha).. the shorter ones were because i just couldn't type more for them cus i was kinda rushing it before bed haha
> 
> anyway leave a comment and/or a kudos and all that good jazz and i promise you that'll help if you have some suggestions on characters and what not
> 
> alright it's midnight  
> GOODNIGHT


End file.
